


That's One Way to Keep Warm

by theartisticfoxx



Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [10]
Category: Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Candles, Fire, Gen, His android girlfriend is real, Mild Language, Octopunk Advent, but we love him, lazzo's big dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx
Summary: Lazzo + candles = trouble.
Relationships: Lazzo Fratello/Lazzo Fratello's Android Girlfriend
Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031457
Kudos: 2





	That's One Way to Keep Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Candles - Lazzo and his girlfriend

"Lazzo!" Amelia, Lazzo's (very much real) girlfriend, shouted from the other room. She sounded kinda pissed off, which was sorta normal, but she sounded more pissed off than usual.

"What's up, babe?" Lazzo got up from the couch and stretched his arms up. He didn't seem to notice the faint burning smell that was filling the apartment, nor did he see that Amelia was rushing into the kitchen.

"Are you a dumbass?" Amelia scrambled to find a cup and fill it with water. She glared at Lazzo, and it wasn't her normal glare, it was her super-mean glare that meant Lazzo was gonna get the silent treatment for a while. 

"Yeah, I am," Lazzo answered. "I don't see why-"

"You left a candle burning!" Amelia ran back down the hallway, muttering profanities under her breath as she went.

"Oh, shit." Lazzo _knew_ that he had forgotten something. Turns out that something had caused a fire...whoops.

Once Lazzo got to the fire, Amelia had already put it out. The small candle that Lazzo had forgotten to put out had burned a part of the curtains and the table. Amelia sighed, her LED flashing yellow for a second before returning to blue.

"Ordered new curtains," she mumbled under her breath as she took down the burnt ones. She looked at Lazzo, all previous sings of anger gone. "Sorry I yelled at you. I was panicking pretty bad."

"Don't worry about it." Lazzo took the curtains from her, trying not to touch the burnt parts since they were still hot. "I should've remembered to blow it out, so I should be saying sorry."

"Well, there's one plus side to all of this." Amelia gestured around at the candle and the resulting mess from it. "Now it smells like pine!"

" _That's_ the plus side?" Lazzo chuckled, shaking his head. "What about your boyfriend finally learning to blow out his candles?"

"Give it a week, and we'll be right back here again," she teased. Lazzo rolled his eyes.

"I hate you," he said, going to dispose of the burnt fabric. Amelia followed behind him, a smile on her face.

"You love me!"

"Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> For future reference: I'm calling Lazzo's girlfriend Amelia because I think it's a cute name.


End file.
